


[Podfic] Frank & Dewees: Tour Shenanigans

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Frank & Dewees: Tour Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Frank & Dewees: Tour Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53408) by dapatty. 



**Download Links:** (Right Click, Save as) [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Frank%20and%20Dewees%20Shenanigans.mp3) 3.2MB | [m4b](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Frank&Dewees%20Tour%20Shenanigans.m4b) 2.1MB  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for last year's birthday comment!fest. Hosting by Paraka. ♥


End file.
